They broke their own hearts
by fashiongirl97
Summary: A tag to ex-file.  Hollis finds out Gibbs is married and leaves. What she fails to think about is the fact the marriage is failing. When Jenny decides it's time to face the fact that they need a divorce and to move on, this is what happens.


_**Disclaimer- I don't own ncis, im my dreams, maybe.**_

_**A/N- hello, yes yes yes I know. I know I need to update my other stories but I couldn't get this out of my head! So here it is. Yet another tag to ex-file. I love this one-shot, angst yet romance. MIBBS to begin with then it goes to JIBBS. Anyways, I hope you enjoy….**_

**They broke their own hearts**

"Divorced 3 times, married 5." Stated Ducky.

"I don't understand." Questioned Hollis.

"It's not my place to say my dear."

"Doctor."

"Jethro's first wife and child were murdered."

"That's terrible…he named the boat Kelly."

"After his daughter, she was eight."

"What was his wife called?"

"Shannon."

"That's beautiful."

Just then Jethro came barging in, just as brash and bold as ever. He seemed oblivious to the tension in the room, either that or he hid his knowledge. Hollis kept sending him sad glancing. After he received his information about the body he left. As quickly as he'd arrived he was gone.

"If you want to know anymore my dear then ask him."

"You said Jethro had been married 5 times, who is the other one."

"Ahh."

"Ducky!"

"After he divorced Stephanie he met Je-a former lover. Six months later they were married."

"So I'm his mistress?"

"Technically yes. The thing is, they were together for 3 years. They…everyone thought they were perfect for each other. She got pregnant."

"He has a child!"

"No, not exactly. She miscarried at eight months. It was her last day before maternity leave. There was a erm…there was an explosion at headquarters. Je-she was injured and miscarried."

"Oh my god!"

"They had an argument , he blamed her and she left. I've never truly seen him happier than the day he told me she was pregnant."

She walked out after that. Walked away from Ducky to find Jethro.

_xXx_

They walked on the balcony and just as the lift door opened Gibbs dragged her in to the lift. They began to go down and he flicked the switch. "Say it." Blunt and to the point as usual.

"How long have we been together?"

He flicked the switch again and she stopped it once more.

"Weeks." He answered.

"Months." She replied.

"So?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Shannon and Kelly?"

"It's in the past."

"And the fact you're still married?"

"We barely even speak!"

"So, you are still her husband and technically we're having an affair!"

"I'll file for divorce."

"There's no point!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You lied Jethro! You wouldn't have told me. It's over."

She flicked the switch and soon she was gone. That day was spent in silence. Gibbs sent his team home once the case was closed and sat in the dimly lit bullpen alone He saw Cynthia leave and decided to see the person whom was technically still his wife.

_xXx_

As he walked into her office that evening, for once he didn't slam open the door. He opened it, then closed it, for the first time ever since she had occupied that office, he was civilized. At first, not a word was shared between the pair. They just remained in silence, yet it was not an uncomfortable silence, instead it was one they always had sat in back when they cared. As she sat reading through what looked to be the last case file on her desk, he stood and for the first time properly looked at his wife. The last few years had taken their toll on her. He could tell. She had lost weight, her face was thinner and her cheek bones more pronounced. She'd always had porcelain white skin yet it had always looked healthy, now though she was just pale. Her new bobbed hair cut suited her, it framed her face. Beauty still radiated off her though, only now he could see how she had been worn down. In the pit of his stomach he wondered or maybe it was realised that this was his doing. That if he hadn't blamed her then she would still be smiling and glowing.

"Can I help you special agent Gibbs?" she questioned. Since Mexico and then the whole frog thing they had gone back to formalities. IT was like the last 15 years hadn't happened and they were back to formalities just like when she had just started. The only difference being that the flirting, laughing and joking was gone.

"You ever wonder what things would be like if we were sometimes together?" he questioned in a solemn voice.

"Sometimes." She answered honestly as she took of her glasses and looked up at him through her thick lashes. She got up, walked around her desk and perched on the edge. "Why do you ask?"

"Hollis knows I'm married."

"It couldn't stay a secret forever." She paused and looking at her feat she said: "I'll file for divorce tomorrow."

"You don't need to Jen."

She looked up at him. "Yeah, I do. IT's time we both moved on Jethro. I've been offered a job as the head of the British security service, I've accepted."

"Hollis left."

"I'm sorry."

"Look, we could try again, third time lucky and all."

"I…What would our excuse be this time though, first time we were young and foolish and the second was just too much Jethro. I can't go through the pain again, not just the miscarriage but the emotional pain too. My heart broke and it'll never truly mend."

"I'm sorry, the miscarriage, the explosion, not your fault."

"And it wasn't yours either. We were both hurting."

"I shouldn't have pushed you away though."

"It's in the past now. What matters is we both move on." She walked towards him, gazing in his eyes she sadly smiled. "You forget about me, you go out there and whether it be Hollis or anyone, you move on. You find someone who will love you, and care for you and treat you right. You move on and forget about me." Tears were rolling down her face and he was filling up.

"And if I don't want to."

"We both have to."

"I'll always love you Jenny, always have too."

"And I'll always love you. You will always be more than a friend. If one day we meet and things have changed then so be it, but for now…"

"This is it."

"The end." He gently kissed her cheek, and there it was, there last kiss. The one thing most people dread.

That night was the end, or some may class it as the beginning. That was the night one part of their lives closed and another began. They went to the bar later and Jenny delivered her news to the team, Jethro helped her to the airport the next day, and that was it. That was the end.

After that both tried to move on. For Jenny, it worked, because five years after that evening in the office when they said their goodbye Jenny married a man who had had his own fair share of troubles in the past. Who could relate to her and treat her well. Jethro and the team attended the wedding and when he saw her walk down the aisle in a green dress, it was the most a sweat moment. But he did the right thing; he shook the grooms hand and kissed the brides cheek. Two year later they were reunited again, at a ball. They danced like it was Paris, they laughed and smiled yet now as fiends. The two of them kept in touch from that evening in her office. They were friends, but deep down both missed being more than that. That night they chose head over heart. Because sometimes to heal a heart, you have break one too.

_**Thank you for reading, it means a lot. Please leave me a little review just to tell me what you thought…. xx**_


End file.
